


Five Stages of Grief

by RegicidalRavens



Series: Carnal Vignettes of Levi Ackerman [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (they're dead), Angry Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Cat and Mouse Chase Dynamic, Choking, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forced Submission, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Implied Special Operations Squad, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Military, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Terrorists, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, Why Did I Write This?, degradation kink, no lovers they're just enemies, there is a very loose backstory but it hardly matters in the scheme of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: It plagues Levi's nightmares; the one, two, three, four gunshots that he fired echo endlessly in his head. The sickening grin that spread on her face,hergrin, the notorious terrorist known only asSchwarz.So when he finally manages to corner her, and she gives him that same smile, he's willing to doanythingto wreck her, break her, and then finally shoot her down.(please check tags and note at the beginning before you're absolutely sure you want to proceed with reading this)--Happy Birthday Levi, and Happy Holidays (Merry Christmas if you celebrate as well ^^)
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Carnal Vignettes of Levi Ackerman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Five Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> In case you do not read tags, please know that this is not a romantic fic. There is nothing wholesome here, there is nothing good, they are not a couple. This is a rape one shot, extremely dubious hate sex at best. It's extremely fucked up with tons of violence, torture, physical discipline, blood, and abuse, set in a modern terrorist-like AU between a military officer and a criminal.
> 
> If you're here for the sexual tension of two enemies at each others throats having angry, violent sex, feel free to stay, but if that isn't your cup of tea at all then I ask you to please leave this fic for your own sake.
> 
> Also, in case it was not clear, the alias that reader goes by in this story is Schwarz; not meant to be a placeholder name, but a pseudonym for the reader-character.

_Click, click, click._

A lone man traveled through the dimly lit corridors. The cracked tiles shifting under the soles of his black combat boots had definitely seen better days. Perhaps a long time ago they were white; grime and dust covered their surface like a sugar frosted donut. He could only cringe at the thought. The man hummed to himself, a lilting eerie tune that echoed within the abandoned recesses of the hallway. A smirk drew itself tantalizingly across thin lips.

This would be very good indeed. He’d been waiting for this. How many years had it been since that fateful night? Counting would take too long; he only remembered from the point when waiting had started to physically hurt him. The previous years were all blanks, like the ones he had thought were in his gun on that night. 

The blanks that were supposed to be there but weren’t; the blanks that the sinfully attractive woman pretended to load into his gun as she forced the officer to hold it to the heads of his own subordinates. He still remembered the way their crimson blood, thick with clot and brain matter, painted the floor of the warehouse. His damaged memory still maintained the crystal clear clarity of his darkest moment—when his subordinates had perished, their eyes wide with fear and pain. Horror. Betrayal.

Yet none of them screamed as they died, because that then-stranger had crushed their vocal cords prior to meeting him at the warehouse. The officer clenched his teeth, dipping the brim of his hat lower as he sped up his pace. It was an unintentional trip down memory lane as he made his way to the rust-tinted iron handles waiting for him at the end of the hallway.

He had spent countless nights in the shadows of his office, poring over plans that would lead to the capture of that woman. He had waited patiently in constant hunger for vengeance. That mission had been successful after countless trials and errors. That day was full of celebration—the ruthless terrorist leader going by the name of ‘ _Schwarz_ ’, finally caught. Rich and poor alike rejoiced for the return of the common concept of safety. Schwarz’s international terrorist group had disbanded, some behind bars and others fleeing to the far corners of the globe. 

Yet no one had been as happy as Levi.

The officer finally had the snake curled up in the palm of his hand with its fangs snapped and venom subdued. Harmless yet still as beautiful as the day he was forced to kill his subordinates one by one. Schwarz had looked downright lustful that day, her silky locks tousled from the fight, a ruby red droplet of blood running down her cheek, her shirt ripped to display the slightest hint of skin as the terrorist leader held the button to detonate the bombs buried under every hospital within the country.

It was four of his subordinates versus thousands of innocents. Levi’s sleep was still plagued with nightmares depicting the betrayal and anguish on their faces as he shot them down under the amused eyes of that terrorist bitch.

But that was all in the dark past. It was present day now. Levi was now ranked one of the elite captains in the country, his fame even reaching out overseas. Presidents and corporate owners bowed their heads to him if he so much as spared them a glare. He was provided the best of the best, yet it all felt so empty compared to what he had felt when he wrestled a bloodied, handcuffed Schwarz to the ground in the midst of a wild shootout.

Upon walking the red carpet during his celebratory ceremony, he had been granted one request. Levi hadn’t even hesitated.

_I want personal custody of Schwarz._

The room had lapsed into silence then. Surrounded by dumbfounded waiters and exquisite champagne bars, everyone had gasped in surprise. The world famous figure standing on the podium calmly looked down at the crowd with unflinching eyes. His request had been granted. Mere days after the ceremony, a murderous looking terrorist ex-leader had been dumped on his doormat alongside his daily newspaper and company letters.

The first few weeks were rough. Schwarz was the most ungrateful of guests, unaffected by any disciplinary measures Levi had taken in response to the daily destruction of furniture and frequent assassination attempts. Deprivation of food, water, and sleep didn’t matter to the furious girl as she repeatedly attempted to escape her prison.

She simmered down after six and a half months, only to slip out of the house on the seventh. Levi had been blinded with anger, boiling with so much rage that even the officials who had visited his house to press charges against him for letting loose a dangerous criminal had fled with their tails between their legs.

So Levi had rested, once again thinking of ways to recapture her as he lay on his memory foam mattress. Nestled in silky forest-green sheets and his thoughts, old memories resurfaced from the recesses of his mind.

Eyes glinting with both playful mischief and cold calculations, and soft, delicate skin that maintained its perfection even as it was splattered time and time again with blood. Delicate features unbefitting someone who had clawed her way up to the top of the underground pyramid, deadly and seductive in its deceiving charm. She was a work of art, a true masterpiece, a vicious yet beautiful killer that had been forced into submission by Levi’s own hand.

And then it all clicked together. The officer had jumped out of bed, a familiar thrill already thrumming in his veins as he changed into his combat uniform. Day and night blurred until he no longer cared what time it was—he only had one goal in mind: the capture of the terrorist leader, Schwarz.

Just like the good old days. Just like the refreshing, adrenaline-rushed cat and mouse game they played, the same game they had played for years before Levi had ended it in the biggest shootout of Paradis.

He clenched his hands into fists as he now walked across the dirty floor. There was the scent of excitement in the air, so strong that it was tangible to the officer even with his own heartbeat thudding in his chest. Blood roared in his ears, his vision tunneling until the only thing he saw was the door at the end of the hall.

Levi felt delicious shivers run down his spine. A pink tongue ran itself slowly across his lips in anticipation. Steel grey eyes gleaming with excitement caught the light of a creaking ceiling lamp behind the door. The room was occupied, as he had expected. Yes, this would be very good.

The door was kicked open, the existence of handles completely forgotten in the officer’s haste to see those piercing eyes stare at him from the shadows. If possible, Levi’s smirk grew wider.

Beautiful irises were indeed looking back at him, glinting in the low light. Even now, in her rather pitiful state, they were unforgiving and calculating, forever analyzing the world and developing plans to destroy it. An arm marred with bruises and red marks shifted—the icy white artificial light from the single bulb hanging from the ceiling danced across the woman’s skin.

Levi heard a husky laugh ring out in the stark silence—he couldn’t tell if it was his own or his enemy’s. He licked his lips again, his throat feeling suddenly dry upon seeing his arch nemesis in the open again. A few meters away from him, still half hidden in the shadows, Schwarz tilted her head to the side. A few stray strands of hair brushed against her cheekbones.

“So you did come after all,” Schwarz murmured in a silky voice. Cold eyes glimmered in the darkness. “It seems I was correct. Couldn’t resist the thrill of the hunt, after all.”

Levi did not reply. The officer stepped into the room and slammed the door shut behind him, bolting the lock. Her expression remained neutral, as if expecting him to do that.

Schwarz never did anything without a carefully calculated plan. By allowing the officer to lock the door, there were only two conclusions: she planned to have only one of them get out alive, or she already had a separate escape route on standby.

“What’s the matter, officer? You look troubled.” The corners of her lips curled upwards. The terrorist took a single step closer to the officer standing by the closed doorway. The distance was small, yet the effect was huge. Both parties inhaled simultaneously.

Levi hesitated. Logically, this would be the time to go through the usual procedure—state his rank and name before demanding a peaceful surrender. If the target did not cooperate, then he would engage in combat. The protocol had been drilled into his head by none other than himself.

To hell with the protocol.

“Why did you do it?” The words tumbled out of Levi’s mouth before he could stop himself. His voice was rough, tinged with bitterness, hatred, and reluctant curiosity. The officer adjusted the collar of his uniform, not missing how Schwarz’s eyes were quick to follow the action.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that, you know,” she grinned. her teeth were pearly white. Levi recalled how those same teeth had ripped into the throat of one of his men when the terrorist leader had been backed into a corner one mission. Lips and chin stained crimson, she had jumped off the burning rooftop with both her life and the blood of twenty three people soaking her clothes.

Yet here she was now, her teeth as white as snow. As if she wasn’t a homicidal psychopath going around and murdering innocents for the sake of collapsing the corrupt world. Levi clicked his tongue.

“You know what I mean. Don’t play stupid.”

Schwarz hummed. The ex-leader took another step forward, finally allowing the weak light source to bring her features into focus. The girl looked fine, for the most part; if one ignored the angry red streaks decorating her arms and legs. Snapped chains dangled from her wrists. The metal cuffs looked far too heavy for such delicate looking limbs, even if Levi knew for a fact that those arms could wring a man’s neck faster than he could blink. He’d seen it happen.

But what caught the officer’s immediate attention was the girl’s choice of attire. Schwarz was clad in only an oversized button-up. Her legs, though bruised and scratched in most parts, seemed to glow bright in the moonlight filtering in from the barred window. As Schwarz lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her luminescent, ever-sparkling eyes, the button-up shifted to reveal thin black panties under the cotton fabric.

Levi swallowed thickly. _Was this her game?_ As always, the ex-terrorist leader was quick to notice the minute gesture.

She leaned forwards, lips pressed into a thin smile. The action couldn’t have been more deliberate—in a matter of seconds, Schwarz had calculated the exact angle to bend over in order for her shirt to cling to the contours of her body: showing off her collarbones, the swell of her breasts, and exposing the unmarked flesh of her thighs. The girl did not say anything—clearly, she was waiting for a reaction from the officer frozen stiff by the door.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Levi spat. Hearing the slight waver in his voice made him wince internally. It did help him regain focus, though. “Why did you do,” he gestured around him, metaphorically referring to everything and at the same time nothing. “All this, just for it to end here? In an enclosed space with the man who beat you into submission and put you behind bars.”

“Oh, that? Hm, who knows. I’ll tell you another time.”

 _Another time._ Levi narrowed his eyes. Schwarz chuckled, politely bringing a hand up to cover her mouth despite the circumstances. The movement made the chain around her wrist clink against the cuff.

“Ah, that’s a scary look on your face,” She said, her smile fading. Her expression reverted back to default, a cruel and taunting sneer that Levi had seen numerous times on the internet and newspapers, and even more so in the nightmares that plagued his sleep. Schwarz pulled a knife out of her sleeve, a thin silver blade that looked as fragile as the girl holding it. “I suppose we shouldn’t waste any more time. You came to kill me, didn’t you?”

That was the only warning Levi got before the girl leaped at him. The officer whipped out his gun, the safety released long before he had entered the building. The bullet narrowly missed punching a hole through her insane grin.

They exchanged blows, each hit leaving dark purplish splotches on skin. Where bruises didn’t form, blood was spilt. Levi’s lip was torn from being kicked face first into the wall—Schwarz wasn't faring any better with fresh injuries forming on top of existing ones. Even in her injured state, the criminal was a formidable opponent. A particularly nasty cut from the knife she wielded left Levi with a stinging wound on his abdomen.

He soon ran out of ammo; empty metal casings littered the floor. Schwarz was bleeding profusely from her shoulder where a bullet had skimmed it. Had she been a fraction of a second slower, she would have lost use of her left arm. The rest of the bullets were gone, the only proof of their existence being the various holes riddled into the walls.

Both of them were panting now, grins splitting their faces. They were like beasts clawing at each other for dominance. Blood smeared the ground; puddles of ruby red that flecked the dirty tiles with droplets of life. 

However, it soon became painstakingly clear who the winner of the fight would be. Levi was stronger with his sturdier, muscular build and years of high endurance training in the military. Schwarz, though intelligent and cunning, was attuned only to evasive techniques and agile maneuvers that were impossible to pull off in an enclosed space. The cube-shaped room with a single door and single window proved to be the absolute worst fighting ground for her.

Strangely enough, the girl didn’t seem too bothered by the disadvantages. If anything, it made her blows sharper and movements quicker, concentration straining as the officer and criminal viciously attempted to rip each other apart. Levi managed to catch the hand aimed for his solar plexus and use the split-second advantage to shove the other to the ground.

Schwarz landed with a grunt, her flat expression breaking to show surprise. Levi would have laughed at it if he wasn’t preoccupied with pinning her to the floor before the girl got away again. The look was so innocent—like a child caught stealing from the local candy store—, looking so out of place on a murderer’s face. He managed to twist her arms behind her back in an admittedly painful position.

“Ah, how careless of me,” Schwarz sighed from her position on the floor, as if her life wasn't in danger of being snuffed out by a certain vengeful officer at any moment. The criminal attempted to wriggle out of the officer’s hold but to no avail. She struggled for a few moments, then lay still on the ground. “Well, it was fun while it lasted. Not going to let me go, eh?”

“No shit,” Levi snorted, already fishing for his handcuffs. The girl's skin was already rubbed raw from constant contact with the old, clunky, metal cuffs fixed to her wrists. He snapped the restraints onto already crippled limbs. The thin silver handcuffs contrasted greatly with the heavy duty iron bindings encircling Schwarz’s arms.

“So what will it be? Are you going to kill me now?” She sounded almost hopeful. He really couldn’t tell—her face was turned away from him, voice struggling to stay flat and eyes guarded. Levi halted in his movements. With her arms bound and body pinned to the ground, Schwarz wasn’t going to go anywhere any time soon. He flipped the criminal over onto her back, taking care to secure the cuffs before he did so. It was about time the officer got a good look at the terrorist he’d been chasing for the past six years.

Schwarz looked quite young. She could have easily been in her mid-twenties, and attractive at that. One could assume she was a lawyer or a doctor from the way her chin was held up in defiance, eyes twinkling with intelligent humor. It was almost a shame that such a clever mind was used to manipulate the minds of three point five billion people.

The woman was every bit as slender as the pictures seemed to show. With pretty lips, long lashes, and a delicate looking body, it was no surprise that Schwarz infiltrated government buildings with ease. No one would suspect her until they had her fingers manually removing their organs on global footage.

Schwarz remained silent under Levi’s scrutinizing gaze as he continued to examine his prisoner; she was most likely trying to think of an escape plan while her brain was still functioning. She was in horrible condition. Injuries ranging from burn scars to cuts, and even electrocution marks tattooed her body. The oversized button-up that she had haphazardly tossed over herself—judging from the clumsy buttoning—did little to hide the more serious wounds on her torso.

Levi couldn’t help himself. He reached for the shirt and tore it open. Schwarz inhaled sharply—she cared less about her exposed chest, bra and all, but a flicker of fear flashed in her usually sharp eyes as her vulnerable body was bared to the open air. She flinched as the officer choked at the ghastly sight.

Bite marks far too large to belong to a human tore the skin at her hips. Crisscrossing red marks had marred the criminal’s back and sides; as if someone had whipped her while rabid animals attacked. Coupled with some cigarette burns and taser marks, the girl looked like she had been the victim of serious torture.

“Not so pretty to look at, is it?" Schwarz’s quiet voice broke Levi out of his thoughts. For once, there was no taunting grin on her face. She was watching him, carefully gauging his every reaction. A bitter edge snuck into her voice. “This is the kind of society you live and work for. Yet people wonder why I tried to destroy it.”

Levi hissed lowly under his breath, eyes flashing murderously. He tore his gaze from the wounds. The woman deserved it; every single injury inflicted on her person was compensation for the deaths she caused worldwide.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re a criminal.”

“Even prisoners have rights,” said. The girl shrugged as best as she could with her arms chained behind her back. “But there isn't a point in talking to you, is there? You want revenge for what I did to you six years ago.”

It was like a slap to the face. Immediately, Levi was assaulted by the bloodstained memories of the past. The silenced screaming of his fellow associates, the shaking of his hand as he pressed the trigger one, two, three, four times. The face of that horrifyingly attractive wench as she laughed, enjoying the suffering Levi had to go through in order to protect the lives of thousands of innocent civilians.

The horrifyingly attractive wench who was now helpless, chained and held against the ground, weak and vulnerable. The wench who had been unethically tortured in prison despite laws supposedly protecting inmates’ human rights. The wench who was looking up at him with a faint smile on her face, once again amused by inflicting internal struggles upon him even at what seemed to be the last moments of her life.

Levi saw red. He swung his hand across the other’s face, relishing in the cracking sound that resulted. Schwarz winced, a tear forming at the corner of one glittering eye, her cheek already bruising from the blow.

“Six years ago—six years ago, you forced me to kill my comrades one by one.” Levi’s voice trembled in anger. He glared down at the apathetic woman lying below him. “You want me to kill you? Don’t be fucking ridiculous. Death is too good for you.”

Schwarz merely raised a brow. She let out a faint hum of interest as if Levi’s show of anger was something pleasantly unexpected. The officer felt a slight shiver run through the other’s body under his thighs; the woman was probably cold wearing only her undergarments, not that he cared.

Levi retrieved his empty gun from its holster. Reaching into a small pocket at the front of his black uniform, he retrieved a bullet, the last one he had. The reaction was instantaneous. Schwarz tensed up, hands clenching into fists, eyes glued to the small gunpowder-filled object as the officer nonchalantly slammed the magazine back into his gun. Levi pressed the gun against her plush lips.

“Oh, _now_ you’re afraid?” The words were coming out in a flood now. “You weren’t afraid when I had you cornered in Utopia. You fucking jumped off the rooftop like you sprouted wings. You weren’t afraid when I broke both of your legs during that night in Stohess. You weren’t afraid of fighting me unarmed during the Assault of Trost.” Levi leaned into Schwarz’s face, hard silver irises meeting blown out pupils. The officer leered at him. “Don't tell me you’re afraid _now_ , of all times.”

Schwarz was definitely on edge now. The girl quivered as Levi took off his military cap and shook out his raven hair. Schwarz was scared, though the officer had to admit the ex-terrorist was doing an amazing job at hiding it. If he weren’t sitting on the girl to feel every tremor that rocked her body, he would have been fooled by the deadpan expression on her face. Levi slammed his hand down against her sternum, the bare skin cooled from the chilly air, and shoved the end of his gun into the girl’s mouth while she sputtered in pain.

Frightened eyes widened as the Levi pushed the gun into her mouth further. Faint grunts and moans escaped the criminal’s mouth as he kept going. He didn’t stop until the other’s chest was heaving for breath. Saliva trickled down from Schwarz’s chin, a faint flush on her cheeks from the humiliating position, eyes closed from the strain of opening her jaw wide enough to accommodate for the gun’s blocky shape.

“What’s the matter? Run out of things to say?” It was Levi’s turn to sneer. Schwarz cracked open a hazy eye. A tear had escaped and was running down the side of her face. The unrelenting officer swiped it up with his thumb and licked it off, noting the saltiness.

“Ngh…”

“Shut up, you don’t deserve to say anything,” the officer snarled. “And these injuries? You deserved every single fucking one of them.” To punctuate the statement, he dug his fingers into one of the cuts near the other’s neck, reopening the barely healed flesh. A choking sound came from the prisoner, the sound muffled by her impromptu gag. Blood trickled slowly out of the agitated wound one thick drop at a time. Levi felt a wave of sick pleasure watching the terrorist’s blood coating his finger. He held up his hand to his face, admiring the way the dark red liquid seeped through cracks in the leather glove, trickling onto his palms.

Schwarz had gone pale, from fear, the officer assumed. This was probably not how her plan was supposed to go. In the past, the terrorist leader had been able to pull off flawless escapes if her plans had gone awry. But this time, Levi had her caught. He had her broken, bleeding, and bound on the floor, with a loaded gun shoved into her mouth and body writhing in pain.

A muffled grunt escaped Schwarz’s clenched jaw when Levi raked his bloodied nails down bruised skin, catching slightly on her bra where scarlet stains were left behind. He smirked when he felt shudders rack the other’s body. Sweat was beading on her face.

“This is a good look for you,” Levi mused aloud. “I’ve had enough of seeing you on your throne with that conceited attitude of yours. Submission suits you a lot more.”

He received a glare in response, though it was short lived as the officer casually nudged the gun further into his victim’s mouth. He was quite disappointed when it hit the back of her throat.

“Hggh—!”

“Ah, is that it? For someone who spews plenty of bullshit, I’d have expected a bigger mouth.” Levi muttered lowly. He repeatedly applied pressure to the heavy metal object, a sort of sick amusement bubbling up in his lungs as the criminal struggled to breathe around the barrel. Clear rivulets of saliva slipped down her aching chin.

To his surprise, Schwarz’s cheeks tinted red at the action. It couldn’t have been from pain, since the woman had endured far harsher treatment in her prison cell. Levi stared down at her incredulously. Was the girl… turned on by having a gun shoved into her mouth?

Realization dawned on him as he intently watched the girl’s facial expression and body language. The criminal was shivering almost uncontrollably, eyes averted from the officer’s stare as the saliva coated gun was repeatedly shoved in and out of her reddened lips. The back and forth rhythm of the weapon reminded him of—

Oh.

“You disgust me,” Levi spat. Schwarz closed her eyes, a faint hum of agreement sounding from the back of her throat. He yanked the gun out of the criminal’s mouth. Schwarz gasped, lungs filling with air that had been denied to her. “Getting turned on even at a time like this?”

Unable to wipe away mess of saliva decorating her chin, the woman merely smirked at him. Her eyes, no longer swirling in pain, sparkled. "Next time you want to shove a weapon into my mouth, we should have a safe word.” The playful statement was broken off by a cough. Schwarz winced. “That wasn’t very nice of you, ripping open my wounds. A lady needs time to heal.”

Levi wrapped his hand around the other’s throat, effectively cutting off the terrorist mid-inhale. Fear flickered in her eyes again though the woman tried to smile bravely at him. As if egging him on, the ex-leader ground her hips against Levi’s. She winked at him even as she was struggling to breathe.

“You’re shameless,” Levi curled his lip in disgust, tightening his grip on the arteries pulsing against his fingers. He ignored the spark of arousal heating his crotch as she continued to roll her hips. “You’re hardly a lady, barely even qualified as human. You’re nothing but trash without any sense of dignity. I should kill you right now.”

He saw it before the criminal could hide it again. The faint glimmer of hope in her eyes before it was quelled. From that alone, Levi figured out what the woman’s plans were.

She had chosen a location where she would have a combat disadvantage against a certain black-haired military official. A location where her chosen killer would beat her to the ground, laugh at her as she became bloodied beyond recognition before ending her life painfully and beautifully. A location where she wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ be tempted to escape, a location where she made sure there were no escape routes available upon engaging in combat.

She didn’t intend to rot in a cell by herself, nor was she going to sink low enough for suicide. No, she was going to get herself killed by the person she had hurt the most during her tyrannical reign over the world.

If one looked at it from a slightly more romanticized point of view, it was almost as if...the criminal was offering herself to the officer. As if.

Levi released his chokehold on the girl. Schwarz coughed and tossed her head to the side, lying limp under the officer. She looked frustrated.

“Why won't you kill me?” Schwarz growled. “The woman you hate is powerless in front of you. Take the opportunity and end it.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Levi snapped. “You’re right, I fucking hate your guts. But I’m not going to let you die the way you want. You’re going to die the way _I_ want.”

Schwarz stared at him. Levi stared right back. She knew he was unhinged to some degree; the lengths he had gone to corner her and attempt to discipline her. But she never thought he was insane enough to surpass even her own inhuman whims.

She sighed and laid her head back against the grimy, blood splattered floor with a weary expression on her face. Her lips were still shiny and plump from the violent strangling. In any other circumstance, Levi may have leaned over to press his own lips against them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. She merely laid there, looking so tempting with the way the ragged button up was thrown wide open, chest rising and falling rapidly under the bra, skin overdecorated with purple blotches and crimson liquid.

“Do what you want. I don’t care.”

“Why did you do it?” Levi asked for the third time. Flat eyes glanced at him. The prisoner halfheartedly smiled at him, a strange look on her face. Levi needed— _demanded_ —an explanation, some sort of reason that could have possibly justified the ultimatum she had given him that time. A reason as to why he’d spent six years dedicated to continuously hunting her down, only for her to slip away each time. Why after all of that chasing, all those years of aggravating him, she was just waiting here to get caught.

“It was fun, that’s why. It’s not right for someone like me to not go out with a bang.” The words would have been inspiring if they hadn’t come from the infamous, ruthless ex-leader of terrorists. “I had more fun with you than with anyone else. Take it as a compliment.” A broken laugh. “I figured being selfish could be my last sin on this god-forsaken planet.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. Schwarz noticed it, though she didn’t make her usual snarky comment. Instead, the girl continued talking in a strangely detached voice.

“I know you had fun too. You liked the thrill of hunting. The chase. The fighting. Bringing down your arch nemesis in the name of justice. The usual. Didn’t you?”

It was a rhetorical question. The officer remained seated on her pelvis, faintly aware of the slow rise and fall of the increasingly heated body as she breathed. His breath caught in his throat when a smooth thigh brushed against him, nudging him slightly onto the tense muscles of her lower abdomen.

“I figured, why not? You and I can fight one last time. You were supposed to end it. Why didn’t you?” Levi caught a hint of annoyance coming from the girl, who was clicking her tongue and looking at him disapprovingly, like he had somehow disappointed the terrorist for not killing her. “I made you kill all of your precious subordinates. Avenge them and kill me now.”

When Levi didn’t move, the girl narrowed her eyes.

“They were fools. They kept telling me that you would come and save them, that I was doomed to fail the second I challenged you. But you didn’t save them; you ended up killing them off with your own hands, one by one.” A crooked grin appeared on her face and Levi stiffened, reminding him once again who she really was: a coldblooded, ruthless terrorist. “How did it feel, holding the gun to their heads? You actually believed me when I said they were blanks. Or maybe you didn’t, maybe you were just clinging to a hope that you knew didn’t exist, hoping that perhaps even _just one_ of those was a blank.”

"Shut up.”

“I know you find me attractive,” Schwarz purred. The way she dragged her teeth across her bottom lip was so very enticing, capturing Levi’s attention. “I’m disgusting. I get aroused from having a gun fucking my mouth. Yet you have the hots for the woman who got your comrades killed.”

"Shut up,” Levi hissed. His fingers found themselves wrapped around a thin, delicate neck. It would be so easy to snap it. He wanted to—no, he _needed_ to kill this woman, to silence her forever. He wouldn’t need to hear those words digging into his soul ever again. He would be doing everyone a favor by erasing a dangerous, cunning bitch from the surface of the earth.

Schwarz smirked. She gulped, throat straining under Levi’s tightening grip. “If I’m disgusting, what does that make you?”

Levi slammed his lips against her mouth. Teeth clacked from the rough action, the taste of iron seeping into the anger fueled kiss. He squeezed Schwarz’s throat as he continued to ravage her mouth. Their tongues intertwined. His breath grew ragged; Schwarz was gasping for air, her eyes glinting with both fear and excitement. The black-haired man felt a familiar ache in his pants when the criminal had the audacity to moan.

That was the sexiest moan he’d ever heard in his life, and of fucking course it had to come from the one person he absolutely despised. There were so many things wrong with this but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It was her fault for being so damn attractive. To say Levi hated her was an understatement.

The officer pulled away. Levi’s steel grey eyes were dark, pupils dilated and swirling with malicious lust. He kept his vice grip on the other’s throat, only pulling away seconds before the terrorist lost consciousness. Schwarz’s eyes were half lidded, mouth hanging open to pant for air, cheeks flushed and saliva once again dribbling from her lips.

The officer stood up and singlehandedly picked up the weakly struggling criminal. Effortlessly tossing her against the wall, he felt a sadistic grin pull at his lips when the usually poised terrorist collapsed against the hard surface and crumbled to the floor. She looked so tempting, so beautiful. Schwarz was lying on the ground like a broken doll, arms behind her back, and flawless skin open to the dusty air. Levi’s nose scrunched at the dirt caking the floor, that she had landed on of course, only adding to the lengthy list of things that made the situation unideal. Her hair was mildly tousled, but otherwise miraculously maintaining its appearance even when Levi strode over to kick the woman into a kneeling position. An ugly snap sounded in the air when his boot met the other’s ribcage.

Schwarz grinned up at him. Her eyes were slightly unfocused from pain though her senses were as sharp as ever. The criminal lightly sniffed the air before a faint smirk appeared on her face. As always, the girl caught on quickly.

“You’re aroused.”

Levi didn’t question it; the plethora of odd officers in the ranks had jaded him to the most unusual habits and abilities. He grabbed his prisoner by her soft hair and forced Schwarz to look into his eyes. She flinched as the movement jarred her crippled arms. The officer twirled the gun in his other hand, noticing how twinkling irises immediately focused on the weapon. Schwarz flinched again when the still-warm barrel was pressed to the side of her head.

“Suck me off,” Levi growled. “I want to see you with your mouth around my dick, swallowing me like a common whore. You’ve done that plenty of times before, haven’t you?” He pulled at the her hair when he didn’t receive a response. Schwarz let out a barely audible whimper. “If you bite, I have no problem with making it fifty times more painful.”

Schwarz hesitated. Another tug at her locks seemed to convince her that biting would definitely not end well for her. With angered reluctance, the criminal deftly undid the officer’s fly with her teeth and tensed at the sight of his erection.

The girl eyed the swollen erection, precum beading the tip and head heavy with arousal. Leaning forward before her hair was pulled again, the ex-terrorist cautiously licked the tip along the bulging vein.

Levi let out a low groan, fisting his hand around mussed locks of hair. As much as he hated to admit it, her tongue was hot and wet as it ran up and down the length of his dick. He grit his teeth when the damned pink tongue swirled around the head of his penis, lips brushing against it but not opening up to take him in. The officer pressed the barrel of the gun harder against her skull.

“Suck.”

Schwarz narrowed her eyes, looking both turned on and furious at the humiliation. The imminent threat held against her skull kept her from lashing out; plump lips opened up to close around the sizable girth.

Levi had been right; the girl had done this before. The inside of her damned mouth was soft, velvety and moist, not a hint of teeth anywhere. He couldn’t hold himself back. He thrusted into Schwarz’s mouth, ignoring the sputtering sound that resulted. Holding her firmly by the hair, he roughly pistoned himself in and out of that hot crevice. Saliva and precum leaked out of the terrorist’s mouth as she struggled fruitlessly against the harsh treatment.

“Mngh, agh! Haa—“

“Fuck, your mouth isn’t half bad,” Levi groaned. He would sooner choose to be shot down by a firing squad than admit that she was _good_. He glanced down to see livid, pained eyes glaring up at him as his cock disappeared and reappeared between tantalizing lips. “Should’ve fucking _known_ a smooth talker like you would have a smooth mouth too.”

The officer felt his release coming way sooner than planned. His vision grew blurred; he tightened his grip on her and shoved himself deep into the girl’s mouth. Schwarz choked as his dick shoved past the back of her mouth and dipped into her esophagus. Hot, salty liquid spurted down her throat. She shuddered at the sensation.

Levi pulled out of the other’s mouth, licking his lips at the way creamy white cum stained her mouth and chin. The terrorist was growling at him, positively seething as ragged breaths tore at her lungs.

“Done now?” Schwarz spat out come that was left inside her mouth. She looked murderous. Levi sneered at her, finding it pathetic how the woman had the energy to fight back in such a weak, broken state.

“I told you, you’re going to die the way I want,” Levi snarled. He picked up the prisoner by her ragged button up and shoved her face first into the wall. “Bend over, legs apart.”

“Awfully kinky, aren’t you?” She glowered at him but did as he commanded. The gun adjusted to press against the nape of her neck, the metal now unforgivingly cold against her heated skin. She faltered when fingers hooked over the hem of her panties. She shut her eyes in a rare moment of weakness as Levi slid the garment down. A gasp escaped, air cold against the throbbing heat of her exposed sex.

Immediately, gloved fingers were on her clit while she felt his hips press against her from behind. An involuntary moan spilled from her lips as Levi rubbed at the sensitive nub harshly. Schwarz squirmed in his iron grip, the leather of his glove making the friction from the careless motions that much more rough. She could feel Levi huffing onto her ear as he leaned closer to murmur; the amused lilt to his voice pissed her off all the more.

“Hypocrite. You’re just as turned on as I am.”

“Shut—ahhn…up!”

Schwarz clenched her eyes shut, willing herself not to come too soon. Levi licked the outer shell of her ear, grinning against it when he felt the terrorist groan. The texture of his gloves did nothing to soothe the rising wave of pleasure threatening to bowl over. Schwarz moaned again when a finger teased at her entrance, and regrettably whined when it only gathered slick before returning to her clit.

“You’re already scum. Coming at the hands of your enemy won’t make too much a difference.”

Her muscles clenched against her will as a shudder tore through her body. She had to bite her lip to muffle the euphoric moan that threatened to escape, and her lip split open, droplets of blood forming at the effort. It did little to silence the sounds anyways. Levi relished in catching each whimper that fell out. Schwarz craned her neck, straining to glare at her assailant from the corner of her eyes. He merely smirked and brought the soiled gloves up to eye level. Seeing the gloves ruined irked him; he had rather liked this pair. It was no large matter though, as he knew what would follow.

“Feel like having a taste?” Schwarz chuckled humorlessly, hoping to have a jab at him. It came as no news to anyone who knew Levi that he had a penchant for cleanliness. So it concerned her when he hadn’t gagged in disgust at the notion.

Levi pretended to mull it over, dragging out the nervousness nagging at Schwarz. “No. But you will.”

She would have gaped and thought it to be a joke, but the way Levi’s smoldering gaze was on her made her realize it was anything but. Apparently it was too much to ask for a man to kill her, so here she was instead. At her physical limit, verbally abused, legs trembling and completely defenseless in front of the one who intended to shatter her pride _and_ kill her.

Without another word, he jabbed the fingers towards her face. Slowly, she complied, licking around the gloves the same way she had serviced his cock moments prior. She maintained eye contact as she did, although Levi couldn’t find the poor attempt of a glower very threatening.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“Fuck off,” Schwarz hissed. She turned away from the officer, already knowing what was next. “Get on with it. Do it and kill me.”

Levi cocked his head. He chuckled darkly, not missing the way Schwarz quivered. Glove still on, his hand ran down her back with a gentleness that betrayed the way he had nearly strangled her mere minutes ago. It stopped right at her heat, and she had to restrain herself from dropping down onto his fingers in sheer desperation. The way his fingers would merely run along it was torturous.

“Nnngh!”

The first finger finally sank in. Schwarz clenched around it with a breathy moan. The slick proved to be a generous source of preparation as the officer impatiently added another finger, not that she minded the delicious stretch. The two digits were roughly massaging the inside of her dripping cunt while Levi entertained himself with the way her expression kept shifting between unadulterated pleasure and seething malice every few seconds.

Even with the bruises on her body, Schwarz looked beautiful with her eyes closed in forced euphoria. Tears and sweat beaded her face; delicate fingers were clenched into fists, silver cuffs binding her wrists together as she quivered, sandwiched against the wall and Levi’s toned chest.

A third finger slid in alongside the other two. Schwarz tossed her head back in a choked moan when all three edged at her G-spot. Levi marveled at the way her blush went all the way down her neck. He pulled his fingers out of his arch nemesis and removed the ruined glove. It had finished serving its purpose.

He leaned over to whisper into the ex-terrorist’s ear as he lined himself up with her throbbing hole. “You're mine now, bitch.”

Gripping her hips with a bruising hold, he pushed himself into her tight cunt in one swift movement. Schwarz let out a hiss of pain and pleasure, broken obscenities escaping her lips when the officer didn’t give her time to adjust. She was far past crying like a meek virgin, but it didn’t change the fact that Levi had as big of a dick as his personality displayed. He set a hard, unforgiving pace, ramming into the woman below him with no restraint. Schwarz moaned, eyelids fluttering shut when the officer adjusted the angle and hit that sensitive patch of flesh dead on.

“Just like a whore,” Levi growled. He leaned down to sink his teeth into her shoulder, right on top of a small purple spot. He sucked hard on the skin, intentionally darkening the bruise even more. Schwarz whimpered from under him. “I didn't feel any resistance when I went in.”

She was hot and tight, squeezing around his dick in the most pleasant of ways. And yet, he had been able to enter her easily, her body opening up and greedily sucking him in, eager like a starved beast. Levi licked a stripe across her neck, groaning when she clenched around his erection.

“Ah! Ngh, aahah, stop it—fuck! A-ah!”

“So tight—you’re a bitch. I hate you so—ugh—! Haah—much, you piece of—!”

Eyes glazed over with pleasure looked back at him. “I hate you t-too, damned gov—ngh! Ahh, ah! H-harder! Damned government d-dog! Rutting like… like the mutt you—Ah…! the mutt you are—!”

At her words, Levi paused his frenzied thrusting, narrowing his eyes at the begging girl below him. When the cunning criminal noticed the lack of movement, she looked back at Levi with uneven pants and bloodied lips.

“W-why… why’d you stop?”

One hand left the bruised hips to easily force Schwarz’s head back towards the wall. Leaning forward, Levi whispered into her ear with a cold, husky voice.

“I don’t take orders from the likes of _you_.”

Schwarz shivered. Not only from the hot breath of the captain panting against her sensitive ear, and certainly not because of the cold breeze still nipping at her bare legs, but from the _deliciously_ sculpted abdominals pressing against her beaten back. How she was able to feel the details of every rippling muscle even over his uniform, she couldn’t tell.

Levi snapped up his hips harder, driving into Schwarz with so much force he would have worried about breaking bones. He was blinded with pleasure—the peak of years of hunting—, and focused solely on the warmth enveloping his dick as he plowed into his enemy with ruthless abandon. Suddenly, something was leaking out of her entrance, and Levi could feel the way she twitched around his cock. The officer looked down to see clear rivulets trickling out from her cunt, mixing with sweat and squelching as it made it all the more easier for him to pummel into her.

“Came again, slut?” Levi spat, and Schwarz tugged her already abused lips between her teeth.

The stinging caused by Levi’s girth was gone, now replaced, or perhaps ignored, for the pleasure coursing through her veins. Schwarz had her head thrown back right into the nook of Levi’s shoulder, mouth hanging open as her lewd groans filled the air. The room smelled of musk and sex.

Levi, for once, was not bothered by her lack of response. The way she whimpered and tremored as he relentlessly thrust into her over-sensitive heat was enough. She had a fleeting thought that perhaps being fucked to death wouldn’t be bad at all, but the thought was pushed out by more pressing matters at hand; that is, the way Levi pressed the head of his cock mercilessly against her G-spot.

“H-Haa… close—!” Schwarz murmured, barely registering the fact that the gun had been removed from her neck. She was far more focused on the way Levi’s hand had reached around her waist to prod at her clit, touching but not quite enough to alleviate the growing pressure. Hitched moans spilled out of her mouth.

“Look at you. What a whore, nothing but a used toy. How’s it feel to be knocked from your high and mighty throne, all but begging to come around my cock over and over again?” Levi grunted, pleased at how Schwarz could hardly form words. A gasp tore from her throat when his finger was suddenly rubbing furiously at her clit, slicked up with her own juices. “Answer me, slut.”

“F-fuck you—“

She yelped, and an undulating scream was forced from her lungs as waves of pleasure came crashing down on her. Her cries broke in parts where Levi continued to thrust into her deeply, keeping up his unrelenting pace despite the way she clenched around him. He inhaled sharply at the sensation and it didn’t take much longer. Within seconds, Schwarz could feel his load deep inside her, hot come painting her walls pearlescent white and probably bursting past her cervix.

They stilled, and the sound of blissed moans and exhausted panting echoed around the walls of the small, dingy room. Levi was hunched over her form, whispered cussing landing directly in her ear. The husky words sent a tingle down her spine and when she squeezed to milk him, more groans fell from his lips.

As soon as Levi’s cock popped out, a stream of the gooey release followed, rolling down her inner thighs in thick, sticky streams. Drained, Schwarz toppled onto her knees, not caring that her face dragged painfully against the wall as she went down.

The exhilaration of release was cut short when she heard a gun cock from behind. Peering over her shoulder, Levi stood annoyingly composed, dick neatly tucked way back into the confines of his pants already. The ever-present pistol was in his hand, hammer pulled back and all. She was about to mutter a string of expletives at him when he crouched behind her; he was still eyeing the floor disdainfully and wouldn’t dare to kneel on the ground. The gun, still loaded with that single bullet he had insidiously saved, waved at her face. He was back to the tight-lipped frown he typically sported, but the amused tilt of his eyebrows only unsettled her more.

“You think you can handle it?”

Her gaze narrowed, noting how his finger wasn’t on the trigger. _For now_ , she thought.

“The barrel,” he noted, as if that clarified anything to her. “The width is only a little over an inch. I’d say that isn’t _girthy_ enough for your cunt, considering the way it was eating up my cock just now. I would have brought a higher caliber handgun if I had known it was going to end up this way.”

Schwarz paled in sick realization. There was the overwhelming urge to throw up.

“You’re fucking insane.”

“Maybe. That would make the two of us. I’m rather disappointed that you thought I would just kill you.”

The retort died on her tongue when she felt the cold barrel of the gun slide against her heat, a mix of her slick and Levi’s come coating the volatile firearm in his hand.

The muzzle nudged into the sopping opening, and Schwarz let out a small gasp. A prolonged exhale choked from her chest as the rest of the barrel followed suit. Levi was right. The barrel wasn’t nearly wide enough to provide that delectable stretch, not to mention the trigger guard made it impossible for it to move any deeper inside. The weight of the gun alone was teasing, but the size was just enough to keep satisfaction out of reach. It was agonizing, to say the least.

She clenched around the cold metal, and the tension offered some reprieve. As the gun warmed up against her heat, the sensation diminished all too soon.

“Look at you, all hot and bothered by the man you hate shoving a loaded gun up your tight cunt.”

Schwarz squirmed when his hold on the gun shifted, and glancing down, she froze. It was hard to see from her angle, but Levi’s finger was unmistakably resting on the trigger. Of the gun inside of her. A moan slipped out before she could help it, and she knew Levi could feel the way her pussy tried to suck in more of it despite the resistance.

“Abhorrent,” he scoffed. His free hand shoved between her shoulders, slamming her face into the filthy ground. In this position, with her ass perked up in the air sufficiently, his hold on the gun didn’t strain his wrist at such an awkward angle.

“Turned on by the notion that I might shoot this inside you too?”

A new kind of thrill electrified Schwarz’s nerves. If either of them so much as jerked slightly in the wrong way, her innards would be decorating the floor. Not to mention, it was his last bullet. She’d either have to wait to bleed out, or offer him the pleasure of strangling the remaining life out of her.

He didn’t give her time to be scared. Slowly, the gun retreated. Levi smirked at feeling the way her cunt tried to pull it back inside. When he slammed it back in, a whimper was heard and Schwarz was shaking already.

She had already come three times, and was fucked beyond relief. Each time Levi pushed the gun into her dripping core, the trigger guard would press against her throbbing clit, only to pull away along with the gun itself.

“About to come all over my gun, you dirty bitch?” Outside their context, it may have sounded like a filthy innuendo, and it was almost ironic how literal the words were. Schwarz huffed, breath hitching and moans pushing out with every fleeting nudge into her.

“Fuck yeah, I’ll cream all over your gun, cocky bastard.” His eyebrow twitched.

Levi sped up the movement of the pistol. Schwarz, trembling and still shuddering from the past three orgasms, felt the fourth high approach all too soon. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and control of her body slipped as she slammed her hips back against the gun repeatedly to draw out as much of the bliss inducing buzz as possible. As her climax plateaued, she stilled and shuddered, a muffled groan occasionally escaping when Levi would deliberately grind the gun into her to see the way she shivered from it. Leisurely, he pulled the gun from her, eyes watching how a thread of slick refused to let go of it as he withdrew.

He stood, brushing off dust that had stuck onto his pants in the fray as he drew to his full height. At last, Schwarz completely crumpled onto the floor. A complete spent mess. Levi stared in disgust and partial awe at how thoroughly soaked the entire space between her thighs were. He hummed. Bruises littered every inch of her body, and cuts here and there had yet to heal thanks to his rough treatment. She was still convulsing on the floor, curled up on a small puddle that formed when his release had dripped out, jaw slack and eyes screwed shut. He tried burning the revolting sight into memory; it was a pleasant moment he’d like to look back on.

Looking to his gun, Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. The firearm was covered with an array of bodily fluids, and it would be crusted over by the time he returned home to dismantle and maintain it.

“Y/n.”

From the floor, she had to bite back howling laughter at the confused expression on Levi’s face, finally settling on an unimpressed scowl.

“My name. It’s Y/n. I’d feel better dying knowing that you don’t just know me as Schwarz.”

“I don’t recall asking,” Levi snorted.

“Let me be sentimental before you bury that bullet, you bastard.”

There was a silence. The pistol held steady in Levi’s hand, unaimed but ready to find a target at a moments notice.

“I’m not sorry about anything I did. Not even about your subordinates.”

Levi tensed, fidgeting with the gun a bit.

“You think we could’ve been friends if I wasn’t so busy trying to dismantle society?”

He pondered on it for a moment, albeit uncomfortable with the way Y/n looked at him.

“No way in hell. A sick fuck buddy maybe, but never friends.” He sighed.

The dust of the room was making Levi restless, and he was eager to scrub down in a long bath the moment he got home.

“Between the eyes or your neck?”

She quirked an eyebrow at him and hummed. “Don’t be a coward _now_ of all times.”

Schwarz managed to tug herself up from the floor as best as she could with her hands still restrained tightly behind her back. Black leather boots with a layer of dirt smothering the once immaculate shine intruded her vision. It took some time, but she eventually forced herself to look up at Levi. Immediately, the pistol met the furrow of her brows. Looking beyond, she recognized the Levi she had grown to admire and fear. The frown etched onto his face suited him best of all, especially with the way he was glaring down at her, as if she were a piece of shit discovered on the floor of his home. She steeled her nerves, pressing forward against the muzzle and glancing heavenward into his piercing eyes. Being under his gaze felt more terrifying and exhilarating than any chase she’d scrambled through.

“Thanks for the good long run, Levi. It was fun while it lasted, and who knows. Maybe we’ll get to have fun again under more favorable circumstances in another lifetime.”

Levi said nothing and instead focused on that space between her brows, and shortly thereafter mulled over how the loud noise bounced off the walls of the tiny room. Schwarz kneeled in the center, now slumped and dripping from the gaping hole that he had drilled through her skull. He regarded the smile on her face with scorn and turned away from it.

_Click, click, click._

His footsteps sounded out of the room and into the openness of the hall leading to it. For the first time in years, he allowed himself to dare dream of being lulled away by the unfamiliar, comforting embrace of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, what were you expecting when I said there's nothing good about this fic? It's awful :/ anyways please don't leave hate comments; I know it's fucked up and I'm not trying to romanticize this sort of dynamic tyvm.
> 
> This is a rewrite of a fic I had originally written about 5 years ago, for a pairing between my OC and a friend's OC; they also helped me write the original but they would sooner kill both of us than have their name or user associated with this story. I had to change a handful of scenes and lines to flow better with Levi's character dynamic.
> 
> Funny thing the file for this fic on my laptop is just "this is awful and shouldn't exist" because I really couldn't think of a title for the longest time.
> 
> Anyways... Happy Birthday Levi and... Happy Holidays...? *dubiously squints after posting this*--y'all need Jesus
> 
> \- ryuu


End file.
